<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La Fièvre Des Fleurs by JustAnImaginativeRavenclaw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452200">La Fièvre Des Fleurs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnImaginativeRavenclaw/pseuds/JustAnImaginativeRavenclaw'>JustAnImaginativeRavenclaw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Healing, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love, Suicide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:28:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnImaginativeRavenclaw/pseuds/JustAnImaginativeRavenclaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Le ciel est couleur lilas et l’absence de nuages renforce son caractère irréel. Loin des oeuvres de Turner, le tableau final ne ressemble qu’à une sous-couche, une toile barbouillée puis délaissée aussitôt par un peintre indolent, un apprenti paresseux. D’habitude le lac qui borde l’internat reflète le soleil et les arbres qui l’encerclent. Aujourd’hui pourtant il est sombre et fade, pareil à un couvercle oxydé. Peut-être que c’est tout ce que nous méritons. Un décor grossier peint à la va-vite. Un décor en carton pâte. Car ce qu’il se passe ne peut-être qu’un conte inventé. Une sombre fable."</p><p>Quand Severus Rogue, professeur de chimie à l'internat de Poudlard, apprend le suicide de l'une de ses élèves, sa vie prend un nouveau tournant. Accompagné d'une voix qu'il est le seul à entendre, Rogue tente de comprendre les raisons de ce drame. L'occasion de remettre en perspective sa vie, de faire face à de vieilles douleurs qu'il croyait enfouies et d'enfin guérir.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lily Evans Potter &amp; Severus Snape, Luna Lovegood &amp; Severus Snape, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Severus Snape &amp; Ginny Weasley, Xenophilius Lovegood &amp; Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>La Fièvre Des Fleurs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Merci à Amelia-Queen-Black et Eilean Albannach pour m'avoir corrigée et guidée dans mon écriture.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Professeur Rogue… Je… Je suis au regret de vous annoncer que Mlle Lovegood est décédée. Ce sont des élèves qui l’ont trouvée ce matin…” </p><p>Que nous raconte-il ? Je ne comprends pas. </p><p>
  <em> Moi non plus, je ne comprends pas.  </em>
</p><p>“La… La police est en train d’enquêter sur les circonstances de sa mort mais la thèse du suicide est privilégiée... Elle a été retrouvée pendue au vieux chêne... Celui situé dans l’arrière cour de l’internat...” Les mots, à peine sortis de la bouche du directeur, se mélangent et se fondent les uns dans les autres, jusqu’à ne former qu’un ensemble compact, un seul barbarisme abjecte. L’absurdité de la situation pousse à croire au songe. </p><p>
  <em> Peut-être que c’en est un.  </em>
</p><p>Peut-être. Mais tout me semble trop réel<b>.</b> Je vois la buée qui s’échappe de nos lèvres et ma gorge souffre quand je respire. </p><p>
  <em> C’est à cause du froid.  </em>
</p><p>C’est à cause du froid, oui. Nous ne sommes qu’en Octobre mais l’automne trop humide rend l’air presque irrespirable. Je suis bien trop conscient de tout ce qu’il se passe. Je ne suis pas dans un rêve. D’ailleurs, tu ne parles pas dans mes rêves. </p><p>
  <em> Je ne parle pas dans tes rêves, non.  </em>
</p><p>Alors ce n’en est pas un. Pourtant son discours me semble toujours aussi irrationnel. “Je suis au regret de vous annoncer que Mlle Lovegood est décédée.” Est-ce que ça a du sens pour toi ? </p><p>
  <em> Non. Ça n’en a aucun.  </em>
</p><p>C’est bien ce que je pensais. Je crains que le vieil homme ne soit subitement devenu sénile. Pourtant il se tient droit et il ne bégaie pas. Où est passé le professeur McGonagall ? Sa grande complice de toujours ? D’ordinaire elle toujours là, collée contre son flanc. Quand il parle, c’est elle que je regarde pour savoir si le vieil homme raconte la vérité ou un de ces vieux récits fantasques dont il a le secret. </p><p>
  <em> Moi aussi je suis ta complice.  </em>
</p><p>C’est vrai mais toi il ne t’entend pas. Il ne sait pas que tu es là. </p><p>
  <em> Il ne sait pas que je suis là, je ne parle qu’à toi.  </em>
</p><p>Tu ne parles qu’à moi et personne ne doit le savoir. </p><p>“Etant donné les circonstances, les cours d’aujourd’hui sont suspendus. Et je pense qu’il serait bon d’annuler aussi ceux de demain afin que les inspecteurs puissent mener correctement leur enquête… Et que nos élèves puissent se retrouver. Ils en ont besoin. Il leur faudra beaucoup de temps pour faire leur deuil…”</p><p>Le ciel est couleur lilas et l’absence de nuages renforce son caractère irréel. Loin des oeuvres de Turner, le tableau final ne ressemble qu’à une sous-couche, une toile barbouillée puis délaissée aussitôt par un peintre indolent, un apprenti paresseux. D’habitude le lac qui borde l’internat reflète le soleil et les arbres qui l’encerclent. Aujourd’hui pourtant il est sombre et fade, pareil à un couvercle oxydé. Peut-être que c’est tout ce que nous méritons. Un décor grossier peint à la va-vite. Un décor en carton pâte. Car ce qu’il se passe ne peut-être qu’un conte inventé. Une sombre fable. </p><p>“Je suis au regret de vous annoncer que Mlle Lovegood est décédée.” Cela ne fait pas de sens. Elle ne peut pas être morte. Hier encore elle nous a dit “à demain”, en quittant le laboratoire. C’est bien ce qu’elle nous a dit, non ? Je ne l’ai pas rêvé ? </p><p>
  <em> Non. C’est bien ce qu’elle nous a dit. Elle a levé la main pour nous dire “à demain” et puis elle est partie.  </em>
</p><p>Elle a levé la main et, comme d’ordinaire, tous les bracelets bariolés qu'elle arbore ont cliqueté et grincé dans un incroyable orchestre. Ces maudits bracelets. Elle en porte toujours des dizaines de sorte que la moitié de ses avant-bras finit par disparaître sous une avalanche d’osiers tressés, de perles indiennes, de grosses billes de bois dépareillées et de pendeloques argentées. C’est elle qui les confectionne. L’hiver, elle est obligée de mettre ces pulls à manches évasées pour continuer de les porter. Evidemment, les manches trainent partout, et comme elle aime flâner dans le parc, elle finit toujours par les couvrir de feuilles et de terre, jusqu’à ressembler à une plante curieuse. Une mandragore dépotée. C'est le même scénario qui se rejoue sans cesse : elle enfreint savamment toutes les consignes de sécurité du laboratoire et nous sommes obligés de nous placer derrière elle, les bras croisés. Elle sent notre regard mais nous ignore jusqu’à ce qu’on lui ordonne d’enlever ses bijoux. Alors elle racle l’un après l’autre ses bras pour les ôter tous en même temps. Et les billes et les perles, les pendeloques et les pierres polies viennent teinter contre la table dans une brève cacophonie. </p><p>Ce n’est pas la cloche qui marque le début du cours, c’est le son que produit l’amas de ses bracelets quand elle les jette sur sa paillasse. Chaque jour elle oublie de les enlever et nous le lui rappelons. Je sais qu’elle fait semblant d’oublier. Parfois, à la fin de cours, elle vient même nous montrer ses nouvelles créations, comme pour nous narguer. Qu’est-ce qu’elle a fait, la dernière fois ? Un bracelet en cuir avec un éléphant en turquoise ? </p><p>
  <em> Un bracelet en cuir avec un éléphant en turquoise. Elle l’a taillé elle-même.  </em>
</p><p>Elle l’a taillé elle-même et elle en est très fière… Hier encore elle nous a dit “à demain” en quittant le laboratoire. Aujourd’hui, c’est “demain”, non ? Si elle ne comptait jamais revenir, elle n’aurait rien dit. Elle semblait heureuse. Je me rappelle même l’avoir vu sourire. Cela n’a aucun sens. </p><p>
  <em> Non. Cela n’a aucun sens.  </em>
</p><p>Que lui avons-nous répondu quand elle nous a dit au revoir ? Je ne m’en souviens plus. Nous ne lui avons rien dit ? </p><p>
  <em> Nous ne lui avons rien dit.  </em>
</p><p>Nous ne lui avons rien dit…  </p><p>“Professeur Rogue ? Est-ce que vous m’entendez ?” Je déteste le regard qu’il m’addresse. Il me glace. Il me dévisage de cet air grave qu’il ne garde normalement que pour les grandes calamités -l’effondrement d’une partie de la tour ouest du château il y a dix ans de ça et les glissements de terrains survenus l’été dernier en sont de bons exemples- et je commence à penser qu’il ne s’agit peut-être pas d’une farce ridicule. Pour autant je ne sais pas comment réagir. Mes tempes commencent à bourdonner. </p><p>“Professeur Rogue ?” </p><p>“Sauf votre respect, M. le directeur, je pense que vous déraillez.”</p><p>Le directeur se tait. Ses yeux d’un bleu perçant viennent rencontrer les miens et je soutiens son regard. Puis je le vois cligner des yeux, incrédule, avant d’ouvrir puis fermer la bouche dans des petits “o” ridicules, comme un poisson hors de l’eau. J’en profite pour m'éclipser. Je ne lui fais pas confiance. Ou plutôt je ne veux pas lui faire confiance. J’ai besoin de trouver les amis de Luna. J’ai besoin d’aller leur parler. Avec qui est-elle ami déjà ? Mlle Granger, non ? Et Mlle Weasley ? </p><p>
  <em> Oui. Parfois nous les croisons toutes ensembles dans les couloirs. Mais la plupart du temps, Luna est seule.  </em>
</p><p>La plupart du temps Luna est seule…</p><p>À une dizaine de mètres de là, les élèves se sont amassés devant le château, comme un gros noeud noir que je peine à démêler. Mes yeux fouillent la scène du regard, à la recherche de la chevelure rousse immanquable de Mlle Weasley. </p><p>Plus je m’approche et plus l’atmosphère s’alourdit. J’entends des plaintes. A ma gauche, un groupe de jeunes filles, qui n’ont pas encore revêtues leurs uniformes, sont en train de pleurer. Leurs gémissements se mêlent au vent et le secondent comme un choeur. Nous sommes en Ecosse mais leurs vêtements pâles et la végétation rase qui borde le chemin grossièrement pavé me donne une bouffée antiquisante qui me fait vaciller. Elles sont aussi tristes que belles. Une cohorte de Niobé. </p><p>Mon coeur se serre et je hâte le pas. Ma salive est acide. Malgré le froid je commence à suer. Mon dieu, je crois que c’est réel. C’est en train d’arriver. </p><p>Au milieu de la foule, des têtes rousses. Le vent les balaie et les gonfle comme des flammes. Sur un rocher, Mlle Weasley pleure, entourée de ses frères. Je croise le regard du plus jeune et je ne sais pas lequel de nous deux est le plus mal à l’aise. Puis la jeune fille se met à hurler et nous sursautons tous. </p><p>C’est réel. </p><p>
  <em> C’est réel, oui. </em>
</p><p>C’est en train d’arriver. </p><p>“Professeur Rogue.”</p><p>C’est la voix de Mlle Granger. Elle s’est approchée dans mon dos. Elle qui est d’habitude si soignée a mis son uniforme à la hâte. Ses cheveux non peignés l’engoncent et lui grossissent le buste. On dirait qu’elle étouffe. Des plaques rouges lui recouvrent les joues et, les yeux plein de larmes, elle hoquète “Professeur Rogue, c’est affreux.”</p><p>“Est-ce qu’elle est vraiment…”</p><p>Je n’ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu’elle hoche la tête avec vigueur. Et sans plus s’arrêter de secouer le menton elle répond d’une voix étranglée. “Oui elle l’est. C’est nous qui l’avons trouvée.” </p><p>Le ciel est couleur lilas et sa lumière uniforme renforce son aspect irréel. Loin des tableaux de Constable, il ne nous fait prendre aucune hauteur. Au contraire il nous écrase, nous enfonce dans le sol jusqu’à ce que l’on sente l’herbe frotter la mâchoire. Alors, incapable de parler nous restons là, silencieux, fiévreux, tremblants. </p><p>D’un seul mouvement de tête, elle a écrasé tous mes espoirs. </p><p>“Professeur ! Professeur !”</p><p>Je vois sa chevelure folle se pencher au dessus de moi. Je suis à terre. </p><p>
  <em> Tu es tombé, oui.  </em>
</p><p>D’autres viennent et je sens des pressions sur mon corps. On me saisit. On me déracine. Je n'ai pas la force de me débattre mais j’aimerais qu’on me laisse là où je suis. </p><p>“Professeur Rogue, relevez-vous. Venez, venez.”</p><p>C’est la voix du directeur. Sa main glacée se saisit de mon avant-bras et il me tire. De partout on me tire. Je me retrouve coagulé à d’autres corps et je déteste ça. </p><p>“Lâchez-le, c’est bon. Je vais m’en occuper.”</p><p>Je ne sais pas qui me tenait mais soudain je suis libre. Le directeur m'entraine d et j’avance par réflexe, comme un vulgaire baudet. Je ne regarde pas autour de moi et me contente de le suivre. Sa longue barbe se secoue à chacun de ses pas, de la gauche vers la droite, comme un balancier. La lumière glacée d’Octobre lui donne des reflets argentés. </p><p>Ces reflets, semblables aux reflets argentés sur les poignets de Luna Lovegood, quand elle lève la main et que les rayons du soleil s’y réfléchissent… À côté du banc où il m’emmène passent des policiers dont les boucles des bottes au contact du chemin cahoteux créent un tintamarre de cliquetis d’acier. Une mélodie dissonante. On dirait la sienne. Luna avait une mélodie. </p><p>
  <em> Oui. Luna avait une mélodie. </em>
</p><p>Elle avait une mélodie et nous ne l’entendrons plus jamais. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>